


Cheerleader Blues

by karlaity



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mc - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Clay - Freeform, M/M, MC - Freeform, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlaity/pseuds/karlaity
Summary: This is a DreamNotFound fan fiction. In this story, George is a cheerleader and Dream is a football player. They slowly fall in love as George cheers him on as Dream performs for him.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My work is only on ao3 and wattpad. Both usernames are karlaity. Please do not steal my work or pretend to be me. I do not mind people getting inspired by this story.

It's the first day of Dreamland High for George. He had always dreamt of being a High school and further cheerleader. It was 6:30 a.m and George had just woken up. It was his first day of Dreamland High.  
All of his past friends had moved even before he went on to middle school he just gave up on friends. He didn't know anybody and he decided to change on that.  
He turned off his alarm after snoozing for 5 minutes. He took a shower, specifically used his favorite coconut shampoo and conditioner, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and head on down for breakfast.  
While he was doing all of that, he thought, hopefully nobody makes fun of me this year for wanting to do cheer.  
His whole life, he had been made fun of for being girly and wanting to be cheer, at one point everybody thought he was gay. He had never thought so because he always put it in his mind that he was straight. He even dated girls to prove it even though the relationships were to prove and not actually for the love.  
"George be careful okay?" George's mum said and after kissed his cheek.  
He wiped off his cheek. "Okay mum I get it. Don't worry i won't do anything. Nothing will happen to me."  
His mum had always cared for what happened to him due to him being bullied for apparently being gay. She knew, no matter what, she'd always support him. His dad and mum split up after having an argument about George and what they wanted him to do. At first, George thought it was all his fault, but he soon realized it wasn't. George had always appreciated his mum after that so he always worked shifts in different jobs to make her more money.  
George was on his way walking to school since it was so far away. He was wearing brown pants and a black shirt with a collar. For accessories he wore 2 chains. He didn't know if he was going to be made fun of so he just hoped he wouldn't.  
He got to school and it was so accepting. Everybody loved one another. He remembered cheerleading tryouts were soon. Next Monday. So were football tryouts. Every single tryout out was on a Monday after the first week.  
George went to his first class and met some guy named, "Nicholas." For some weird reason he liked calling himself, "Sapnap." He was trying to smooth talk with some girls. It was cringe, but funny. He was saying some cheesy pickup lines like, "Are you a Minecraft hoe? Because I'll spend my diamonds on you." Everybody laughed because he made it clear that he was joking.  
When class actually started, he got paired up with Sapnap. Sapnap was more laid back so George did all the work. They left that class with a perfect score. "Thanks dude. I could have never figured out what to do. Wanna play video games later?" Sapnap said to George. George replied with, "Sure! What games do you like playing?" "You know, Minecraft, I think I made that pretty clear earlier." Sapnap said as he laughed. "All right! What's your gamer tag?" George asked him. "Sapnap. Like my nickname." Sapnap replied. "What's your number?" Sapnap asked as well. George gave him his number.  
George soon got home and texted Sapnap to get on Minecraft and that he just added him.  
GeorgeNotFound? Really? LMAOOO  
George saw the message and replied.  
Yes idiot. At least it's not Sapnap. Also what's your discord?  
Sapnap gave George his discord. They added each other and soon started playing. They made a Minecraft survival. They were just talking about school and how they disliked it. "Are you trying out for anything?" Sapnap asked. George was hesitant to reply but did anyway. "Yeah cheer." "Oh okay cool. I'm trying out for football." Sapnap replied. George was surprised that a guy like Sapnap accepted him doing cheer.  
The week went by and it was the same routine over and over again. It was Saturday, then, it was Sunday. Tryouts were the next day.


	2. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s tryouts for every single sport. George does cheerleading, Sapnap does football and one of his new friends. He bumps into them and gets asked out later.

George was nervous. Had George done something wrong when they were at the field and had seen each other and talked to each other awkwardly, or did Dream just want to know him better? Sapnap didn't say anything about it except for, "just get back on after talking." Dream told him that we would and got into a call with me. 

"George?" he said after we immediately got into the call. "Oh, yes?" George replied as his voice was cracking due to how jittery he was. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out someday, like you know, a d-" George interrupted to make things less awkward hoping it wasn't what he thinks what he was asking even thought it was obvious what the next word was going to be. "Sure! Where and when?" George felt like an idiot for saying sure when they barely know each other but he was so nervous. He felt something different when Dream grabbed on his hand and wrote him number on it. "Um, maybe Friday, 5:00 Pm, at the park. We can meet up there and I have a place I can show you. Is that alright?" Dream answered. George actually enjoyed the park and the outdoors. "Sure on my behalf. I have to ask my mum to let me go, but if I'm allowed to, I'll definitely go!" George was petrified of what would happen, but also content and confident. "Well okay, I'll see you there." Dream replied. You could here his smile even though he was trying to stay humble and what not.   
They both got back on the call with Sapnap. "Hey guys welcome back just FINISHED OUR WH-" and Sapnap's had cut out. Everybody had started laughing. "Thank you Sapnap." George replied as he was still trying to speak but his laugh was uncontrollable. They just started playing Minecraft again and other funny stories but George was a bit quiet. The whole time he was thinking about what Dream was asking before he interrupted. Nothing but saying "date" would fit in than any other word. George thought about all the things his dad said in the past. About him liking boys. Maybe it was about time George owned up to it and admitted it. He did. All for Dream. 

"Hey George, are you still there?" Sapnap asked. "Hm, oh, yes. I was just texting my mum she went to store and I was just asking if she was alright." George answered. "Tell her to get you a baby bottle and some toys you baby." Sapnap laughed. "Hey Sapnap, that's not nice." Dream replied. "Hahaha you're so funny mamas." George said and laughed at his own joke right after. Everybody laughed except Sapnap. Everybody was quiet until Sapnaps fart was so loud the mic picked it up. Everybody started laughing, even Sapnap. He wasn't embarrassed, just found it funny. 

George, Sapnap, and Dream all had to go get dinner so they went AFK. "Hey mum. Thank you dinner looks delicious!" George complimented his mum. "Aw thank you! I made your favorite since you were strong enough to go out and do cheerleading tryouts!" George loved pasta and his mum made his favorite to congratulate him. "So how's school?" George's mum asked. "Great! I'm friends with the girls that might do cheer with me, a guy that goes by Sapnap, and a guy named Dream." George answered. "That's great! Did you do your homework?" His mum asked. "Not yet, but it seems easy." George answered. "I know you're very smart and can get it done, just do it okay?" George mum told him. George just said "mhm" as he was eating.  
He then remembered about "hanging out" with Dream. "Oh hey mum, Um, there's somebody I might like. But-" He couldn't finish before his mom cut him off. "Who is it?" she asked. "Don't be mad but, it's a guy." "Dream" he mumbled. "Oh that's great! I don't care! As long as you're happy." she said with a smile on her face. "Well he asked me to hang out on Friday but he might have said like a date before I cut him off." George told her. "First of all, feel free to go, just be back by around 12:00, and second of all, we should go shopping so you can be dressed!" His mum answered. George was happy his mum was understanding. They soon changed the subject and started talking normally until they finished dinner. 

They all got back on after they finished. They started talking normally again until they started getting tired. "I think I'm going to sleep." Dream said as he yawned. "Yeah same." Sapnap answered. "I'm tired as well I forgot about my homework." George replied. "Oh shit, I forgot about my homework. Whatever I'll do it tomorrow." Sapnap mentioned. Everybody laughed since he sounded worried. "Well I have to go, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." George replied and got off after. They all left and George started on his homework and got done. He got ready for bed and told his mum goodnight. He got into bed trying to sleep then got a text message.   
Goodnight. Talk to you tomorrow.  
George knew Sapnap probably gave him his number.George had a smile on his face as he wrote back.  
Goodnight to you as well. Don't forget about Friday :) I'm allowed to go   
Dream read the message and gave it a heart.  
It made George sleep 10 times better. 

George was then at the tip of a canyon and was looking at the moon with Dream beside him. Dream put his hand onto half of his face, on his jaw, and pulled him closer to his face. Their foreheads and nose touched and both giggled a little. Then dream got his chin and pulled it up and a little. He then gave him a soft kiss on lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My work is only on ao3 and wattpad. Both usernames are karlaity. Please do not steal my work or pretend to be me. I do not mind people getting inspired by this story.


End file.
